Me enamore de un demonio
by Hana.Amatsuki
Summary: Nunca había creído en ángeles y mucho menos en demonios, hasta que conocí a uno y no precisamente me refiero al ángel, si no un demonio, un demonio que podría estar en contra de todo por protegerme. .w. tal vez tenga lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin tengo 15 años, vivo sola en una casa pequeña ya que mis padres murieron hace un año. En mi corta vida nunca había creído en ángeles y por lo mismo en demonios.

Hoy como siempre me levante temprano sin muchas ganas, para ir al colegio, ya solo faltaba un año más para entrar al instituto, después de bañarme y vestirme salí corriendo al colegio en el camino y para mi mala suerte comenzó a llover estaba bastante oscuro y no se veía nadie alrededor.

Me repetía un montón de veces que guardara la calma, todas las calles empezaban a ser iguales, asustada decidí regresar a mi casa, no la encontré, ¡si! ¡no la encontre! estaba perdida en mi propio vecindario, me senté un rato a descansar ya había corrido demasiado y los deportes nunca se me han dado, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando vi salir algo de la tierra junto con una luz roja, solo me quede mirando sorprendida, era una mujer de cabello castaño, su ropa era un vestido rojo bastante pequeño acompañado de una botas del mismo color arriba de la rodilla, tenia una sonrisa burlona.

- Buen día preciosa - dijo la mujer acercándose a mi

- Eh! ¿y tu quien rayos eres?

- ¡Soy Meiko la reina de los demonios! - dijo acariciandome la barbilla mientras se relamia

Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar soltar una carcajada - ¿La reina de los demonios? -segui riendome- si solo parece una zorra con esa ropa- dije quitándome su mano de encima

- pequeña mocosa.. -pronuncio la mujer para luego poner sus manos en mi cuello

- ¡aghh!- gemi de dolor cerrando los ojos, solo fueron unos segundos y sentí que me soltó, al abrir mis ojos vi a un chico de cabello largo y violeta atado en un coleta con un liston rojo, mirándome de una manera fría y sosteniendo a la mujer de antes del cuello , la mujer intentaba safarse sin éxito, el chico de la melena violeta la solto estrellándola contra una pared de la calle. Después se acerco a mi aun con esa mirada fría.

- ¿estas bien?- murmullo

- S-si gracias- dije un poco asustada

-Me alegro- al terminar eso ultimo vi como la mujer se levantaba

- ¡Maldito Gakupo! ¡ahora veras! - dijo corriendo hacia al chico de melena violeta que al parecer se llamaba Gakupo

Gakupo solo atino a levantar su pierna para darle una patada (lol) y mandarla a volar de nuevo, después se inclino hacia a mi

- Hasta luego señorita espero vernos de nuevo- dijo al besarme la mano y despareció seguido de la otra chica roja.

ououououo continuara...

**¿Les gusto? uwu soy nueva en esto de escribir .w. espero que alguien lo lea uwu **

**Hasta luego :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo que paso me dejo en shock, desperté y vi mi reloj era demasiado tarde había estado al menos 2 horas ahi, decidí regresar a mi casa y olvidar todo, al llegar me di un baño para no enfermarme y me puse la pijama, prepare fideos instantáneos y me recoste en el sofá frente a la televisión pronto me quede dormida, entre sueños escuche que alguien me llamaba no preste atención y seguí durmiendo, al despertar vi una persona de gran altura viendome, no lo reconocí al momento a causa de que estaba adormilada, me talle los ojos vi que era ese chico Gakupo, asustada por lo de antes intente hacerme hacia atrás callendo del sofá de una forma muy torpe.

- Que daño -dije poniéndome las manos en la cabeza

La mirada de Gakupo cambio de fría a preocupada

-¿te encuentras bien? -dijo dándome la mano para levantarme

-si gracias -dije con las vista baja- ¿que fue lo de antes?

-¿antes? -dijo subiendo una ceja

-¡Si! en la calle hace unas horas, esa mujer...

- Es mi hermana mayor Meiko - dijo con un tono de decpcion

- ¿Tu hermana? ¡casi me viola allá a fuera!

- lo siento es muy extraña

- ¿¡quienes son ustedes¡?

- Ella lo dijo bien, bueno no tanto... somos demonios pero ella no es la reina

- ¿D-demonios? ¿de verdad? ¿¡que hacen aquí!?

- Mi padre nos informo a todos los demonios que había una fuente espiritual muy grande en este mundo- dio una pausa y suspiro- tu eres esa fuente espiritual por más extraño que suene

- Eso no es verdad o ¿si?-dije asustada

- lo es, mi hermana es un sucubo y yo un incubo, nosotros robamos esa energía espiritual teniendo relaciones sexuales mientras duermen las personas, ella iba a dormirte y después tomar tu energía

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitacion, hasta que Rin volvió a hablar

- ¿ tu también quieres mi energía verdad?- dije levantando la vista

- No

- ¿por que me salvaste de Meiko?

- Voy a protegerte, muchas criaturas te querrán atacar, toda clase de demonios te tentaran

- ¿por que me protegeras?

- Cuando todo termine exigire tu energía espiritual a cambio-dijo sonriendo

- imbécil - le di un golpe en el brazo

- Es una broma, pero ¿que tal un besito aquí? - señaló su entre pierna con su dedo índice

- Que te lo de tu hermana -dije sarcástica

- Yo quiero uno tuyo -dijo serio

- ¡Ni en tus sueños!

_**ououououououo**_

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les guste**_

_**Dianis Mar Gracias por leer :3**_

_**próximo capitulo lime! ouo/**_


End file.
